


Близнецы и Рамлоу. Или история о том, что в этой жизни возможно всё

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Secrets, Fix-It, Friendship, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Mutants, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Ну, это история о близнецах и Рамлоу, в общем-то.Каких близнецах?Самых необыкновенных, разумеется!При чем здесь Мстители?А они всегда причем! Судьба у них такая:) Карма, как говорит агент Бартон.





	Близнецы и Рамлоу. Или история о том, что в этой жизни возможно всё

**Author's Note:**

> (Без учета Финала. ПостГражданка.)  
Это еще один "миник", который никогда не станет "макси", потому что автор - лентяй. Писалось это ночью, сами понимаете, в каком настроении, поэтому заранее прошу прощения, если кого-то этот пустячок заденет.  
Больше всего работа напоминает сценарий - поскольку картинки в моей голове будто сами собой складывались, вот я и торопилась их записать.  
Мне немного стыдно за характеры персонажей и о-верс в принципе, но, сами понимаете, как порой работает авторское воображение.  
Рамлоу - выжил. Что естественно, поскольку он шикарный! (вопит, как Рино-хомяк).  
Тони - омега. Со всеми вытекающими (не в прямом смысле!) проблемами.  
О-верс - поверхностный. Никаких описательных моментов, лишь как факт.  
Бартон - истерит на фоне усталости.  
Ванда - самый мой нелюбимый персонаж, если честно, поэтому тут она вся в нервных срывах и воплях.  
Наташа - противоречивое существо с некими тайными целями:) (попытка заинтриговать).  
Ну, я вас предупредила;)
> 
> Песни, что выводят из себя Роджерса:  
Первая - "Кто кого" - группы Мастер;  
Вторая - "Звезда по имени солнце" В. Цоя. Да-да, именно она;))

Стив очнулся в стеклянной камере, стараясь вспомнить, что же произошло. Как он очутился здесь? Насилу проморгавшись, он оглянулся и с кряхтением поднялся с жесткого металлического пола, мышцы ныли и болели будто избитые. Хотя, скорее всего так и было. Как оказалось, он был не один – в таких же камерах в довольно просторном помещении без окон с искусственным стерильным освещением находились его друзья, его Команда: Баки, Нат, Клинт, Сэм, Скотт и Ванда. Все камеры стояли почти в центре, расположенные полукругом. Последнее, что Стивен помнил - операцию в Сирии, они закончили зачистку территории после того, как уничтожили банду террористов, добрались до квинджета, а потом… темнота. 

Проверив карманы, Роджерс посмурнел еще больше – ни средств связи, ни оружия не было. Похитители не дураки и не новички. Плохо. Очень плохо. И голова будто ватная – сказывался двухнедельный недосып.

\- Как ты? – раздался голос Баки.

Солдат выглядел неплохо – ран видно не было, крови тоже, двигался самостоятельно. Правда, вид был потерянным, взгляд бегал по помещению, и, кажется, у него тряслись руки. Иногда так случалось – Зимний давал о себе знать.

\- Жив, - отозвался Стив. – Остальные?

\- Еще не очнулись, - рапортовал тот. – Где мы знаешь?

\- Без понятия. Нас ждали в квинджете, - Роджерс повел плечами, разминая затекшие мускулы.

\- И этот кто-то крут, - кивнул Барнс. – Мы ничего не заметили, и нас смогли вырубить. Всех, - и кивнул на камеру с Вандой.

Внутренности Роджерса то и дело сжимались от непонятного предчувствия вперемешку с виной – он вновь облажался, подверг Команду опасности. И некому теперь их вытаскивать. 

\- К слову, стекло я пробить не смог, - добавил Баки. – Оно прочнее, чем кажется. А еще глянь на отверстия у пола – для того, чтобы пускать газ. 

\- Прости, - не удержался Стив.

\- Остынь, - вяло улыбнулся тот. – Не твоя вина. Думаю, скоро мы все узнаем.

Отвечать Роджерс не стал, это и так было понятно, а говорить лишний раз не хотелось, ведь в помещении наверняка есть камеры слежения – нечего радовать похитителей.  
Стив вспоминал, кто же кроме приснопамятной Гидры мог устроить подобное? Не хотелось думать, что это Тони, но технологичность лаборатории наводила на нехорошие мысли. 

Спустя еще полчаса остальная Команда начала приходить в себя. Была надежда, что Ванда сможет вырваться и помочь им, но ей не суждено было сбыться – способности Максимофф были как-то блокированы. 

\- Прости, Стив, я не могу, - едва не плакала девчонка. – Мои силы… они… их нет! Как же так?! – и все старалась, делала свои пассы, глотала слезы, и пыталась вновь.

\- Ванда, хватит! – скомандовал Капитан. – Не трать силы, они еще пригодятся!

\- Когда нас придут убивать?! – взвизгнула та, размазывая по мордашке грязь, песок и растекшуюся тушь. 

\- Мы справимся, - проговорил Стив, хотя сам себе не верил. – Вместе.

\- Мы умрем – вместе! – взвизгнула девчонка, отворачиваясь к стене.

\- Нат, есть идеи? – заговорил Клинт, тщательно осматривая камеру.

\- Могу перечислить в алфавитном порядке, - огрызнулась та, держась за больную голову. – Но на первое место поставлю Старка! 

\- Это не Тони! – горячо возразил Роджерс, но уверенности в своих словах вновь не ощутил. – Не может быть Тони!

\- Раскрой глаза, Стив! – вклинился Сэм. – Кто еще мог это провернуть?! 

\- Гидра, – высказался Барнс больше из вредности, поскольку с гением близко знаком не был. 

\- У них сейчас не лучшие времена настали, – нехотя поведала Романофф. – Новый ЩИТ взялся за них очень рьяно. Только в прошлом месяце их баз было уничтожено восемь. В цифру вдумайтесь – восемь! 

\- И в Гидре нашлись предатели, - хмыкнул Клинт. Карма, а?

\- А я ставлю на Старка, - не удержался Скотт. – Мистер Пим говорил, что Старкам нельзя доверять.

\- Ты хоть умолкни! – отмахнулась Нат. – Много ты знаешь, вор!

\- О, как! – обиженно присвистнул Скотт. – Ну, спасибо, теперь буду знать!

\- Наташа, - укорил ее Роджерс. 

Романофф только зыркнула на него, но все же замолкла. Ей было страшно. Ситуация складывалась не в их пользу – и ничего нет под рукой, чтобы хоть как-то выкрутиться. Это точно Старк – его работа! Только у него хватит на это наглости – и ресурсов! Тройная дрянь, да?! Вот и выяснили, кто дрянь на самом деле! 

Прошло еще около часа – выбраться не получалось, говорить не хотелось, настроение было на нуле, а похитители еще не появились. Обстановка накалялась.

\- Стив, а если это и вправду Старк? – не удержался Бартон. – Он уже предал нас, помнишь?

\- Это не Тони, - почти шепотом повторил тот.

Он помнил. Конечно, он помнил! Тони Старк. Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп. Омега, как оказалось. Невыносимый, несносный, эгоистичный, непримиримый, самовлюбленный, самодовольный… очень красивый и добрый, хоть и не любит, чтобы об этом кто-нибудь знал. Тони Старк - самый лучший. Тони Старк – предатель. И Стив не о Команде сейчас думает. Он думает о том, что Тони – ЕГО Тони изменил ему. Предал, растоптал все, что их связывало, а потом спокойно смотрел ему в глаза – и врал, строил из себя невинно обиженного! Так смотрел, что хотелось прямо там встать на колени и просить прощения, подписать этот чертов Акт – и жить спокойно! Но Стив сдержался – не станет он извиняться перед предателем, не станет прощать! 

Тихое шипение открывающейся двери прервало его мысли. О, о них, наконец-то вспомнили! Роджерс со злостью впечатал кулак в стекло и не поморщился. Пусть приходят! 

Но никто не пришел, лишь откуда-то сверху раздался легкий щелчок, и раздалась… музыка? Это шутка такая?! 

А потом противный голос с надрывом завопил:

Ne vyydet li tak, chto vetry v nochi  
Stanut sil'neye ogney?  
V bitve smertel'noy skrestilis' mechi  
Neprimirimykh idey.  
Srok ne istek, tol'ko nachat otschet  
V sud'bakh i myslyakh lyudey.  
Vremya toropit, ono nas ne zhdet -  
Deystvovat' nado bystrey… 

\- Что за хрень? – поморщился Сэм.

\- На русском поют, - заметил Барнс. – Могу перевести, если хочешь.

\- Зачем? – отмахнулся тот. – Музыка все равно дерьмовая.

\- Не скажи, - хмыкнул Бартон. – Трэш. Как по мне – в самый раз к ситуации.

\- Это такой психологический прием, да? – заговорил Скотт. – Нас заставят это слушать, пока мы не сойдем с ума?

\- Не беспокойся, Лэнг, ты не успеешь сойти с ума – нас убьют раньше, - успокоил его сердобольный Клинт.

\- Что?! – подскочил тот и стал мяться в слишком маленькой клетке. – Я не хочу умирать! Давайте действовать!

\- Вот-вот, и в песне об этом поется, – закивал Барнс. – Вот только мы не можем освободиться - у тебя нет твоего костюма, у Ванды ее сил, и ни у кого из нас – коммуникаторов. Даже маячки вырезали.

\- Это тот, который вы мне под лопатку запихнули? – жалобно протянул Скотт. – Вот это мы попали…

\- Верно, - фальшиво радостно заявил Бартон. – Поэтому и говорю – готовься к смерти.

\- Клинт, хватит! – не выдержал Стив. – Мы выберемся, ясно?!

\- Как скажешь, Кэп, - не стал упрямиться лучник. – И как? 

\- Не знаю еще, - уверенно заявил тот. – Но все будет хорошо!

\- Не будет, - прошептала напуганная Ванда.

Замкнутых помещений она боялась с тех самых пор, как над ней ставили эксперименты люди фон Штрукера. Не сказать, что она жалела о том, что пришла в Гидру, ведь именно та дала ей возможность отомстить, но и пиетета особого не испытывала. Ну и не последнюю роль сыграла нынешняя беспомощность – что она может без своих способностей?

\- Ванда, девочка, посмотри на меня! – потребовал Клинт. – Я ведь шучу. Мы выберемся, правда! 

\- Не шути больше, все равно хорошо не получается, - бросила Романофф. 

\- Тогда, может, откроешь камеры силой своего женского обаяния? – огрызнулся тот.

\- Не ссорьтесь, не играйте им на руку, - воззвал Роджерс.

\- Кому на руку не играть? – хмыкнул Уилсон. – Старку? Для него в самый раз.

\- Хватит. Мы не знаем точно, кто это, - заявил Стив.

\- Так уж и не знаем, - и не понять, кто это сказал.

А потом снова была тишина – и музыка. Ну, то, что некоторые называли музыкой. Не сказать, что она слишком уж давила на нервы, но приятного было мало – особенно Роджерсу. 

А дверь стояла открытой.

Спустя еще час Барнс встрепенулся – он услышал звук шагов и кивнул Стиву.  
Музыка стихла внезапно и тишина ударила по ушам.

И вправду – шаги. Легкие, шуршащие – и другие, тяжелые. Эха не было, значит за дверью не коридор. Еще одна лаборатория?

В помещение зашли трое в камуфляже без знаков различия и в масках. Они резко различались по росту – один был высоким, Нат дала бы ему метр девяносто, второй чуть ниже, третий был, видимо женщиной – слишком миниатюрная фигура, слишком легкие шаги. Песок на куртках и масках – они из пустыни, только что пришли. Все еще Сирия? Оружия в руках нет, как нет и ножей на поясе, и раций, не видно коммуникаторов. Они одни?

\- Вот и они, - раздался приглушенный голос, отчего-то показавшийся Стиву знакомым.

\- Спасибо, - заговорила женщина, стягивая маску. – Если хочешь, можешь идти.

\- Нет, куколка, я хочу посмотреть, - и тоже обнажил лицо.

\- Рамлоу! – зарычал Роджерс, кидаясь на стеклянную преграду. – Ты!... 

\- Что, Кэп? – усмехнулся тот. – Мертв? Твоими молитвами!

\- Ладно, оставайся, - девушка, красивая, к слову, не обратила на слова пленника никакого внимания. – Может, чайник пока поставишь? Пожа-а-а-алуйста?!

\- Даже печенье распакую, - пообещал наемник. – А тебе? – и кивнул в сторону великана.

\- Тоже распакуй, - пророкотал тот, с отвращением стаскивая маску. – Чертов песок, вечно забивается в такие места, о которых не станешь говорить при дамах.

\- Ты где здесь дам нашел? – возмутилась его спутница. – А ну извинись! 

\- Ну, я же не назвал тебя «мэм», - хмыкнул он и улыбнулся. – Брок, а ты что же, и вправду пёр с собой печенье?

\- Ну, она же просила, - пожал плечами и кивнул на девушку, которая так напоминала ему дочь.

\- Жжжжж-ук, джжжжжжж-ентльмен, - со смешком прожужжал великан. – И чай есть?

\- Да, - кивнул Рамлоу, как само собой разумеющееся.

\- Все свое ношу с собой? Молодец! Так держать! – и по-дружески хлопнул наемника по плечу.

\- Кто вы такие?! – заговорил Роджерс своим фирменным тоном, понимая, что эти ребята и есть наниматели Рамлоу. – Зачем заперли нас?! Я требую, чтобы вы отпустили нас немедленно!

\- О, Кэп, прости, конечно, но…

\- Иди, Брок, - мягко улыбнулась девушка, погладив его по плечу. – Отдохни, путь был долгим. 

\- Уговорила, - с сомнением протянул тот, оглядываясь на камеры и ловя на себе презрительный взгляд Капитана. – Душ здесь работает?

\- Да, по коридору налево, - отозвался великан.

\- Мрак, вот тебе всегда только бы налево, - притворно возмутившись, проворчала девушка. – На самом деле – направо. Иди, Брок. Полотенца в шкафчиках.

\- Тень, прекрати флиртовать на моих глазах, - также возмущенно заявил тот, а затем повторил за девушкой. – Иди, Брок. Про чай не забудь. 

Посмотрев на Тень и Мрака - и мысленно покрутив пальцем у виска, наемник направился к выходу. Душ – это прекрасно. Чистые полотенца – еще прекраснее! А бурбон во фляжке сделает этот день чуточку менее мерзким.

***

Стив и остальные пленники во все глаза наблюдали за похитителями, пытаясь получить о них хоть какую-то информацию. Молодой мужчина, которого назвали Мрак, был русоволосым и кареглазым с четкими чертами лица, прямым носом и твердым подбородком. Пожалуй, он был красив, особенно улыбка. Девушка Тень была похожего экстерьера – и волосы русые, и глаза карие, и черты лица четкие. Они явно были родственниками. Брат с сестрой? Мрак и Тень. А, что? Похоже. Вот только что им сделали бывшие Мстители?

\- Что вам нужно от нас? – снова заговорил Роджерс. – Кто вы?

\- Послушайте, я здесь вообще случайно оказался, - влез Лэнг. – Мне нужно вернуться домой, к дочери. Прошу – отпустите меня! Нас, я хотел сказать! Отпустите нас!

\- Заткнись, Муравей! – рыкнул Бартон, ударив по загородке в сторону Скотта кулаком.

Но похитители молчали. А потом, переглянувшись, они стали подходить ближе к камерам, медленно обходя каждую по кругу. Они смотрели – внимательно, словно что-то выискивали, не отводили глаз, когда удавалось поймать их взгляд, не улыбались и не проявляли агрессии. А потом, закончив осмотр, просто вышли.

\- Это что сейчас было? – фыркнул обозленный Клинт. – Они на нас, как на чудных зверушек пялились! Эй, народ, кто их знает? Кто видел раньше?

\- Отрицательно, - отозвался Барнс. – Не видел и не слышал. 

\- Так же, - коротко бросила Нат. – Ванда?

\- Нет, - затрясла головой ведьма. – Нет, там, где меня… я не видела.

\- И я тоже, - влез Скотт. – И что будем делать? Они, кажется, нас игнорируют. Сэм, ты же психолог, так скажи, чего это они, а? – не затыкался Муравей, поскольку ему было чертовски страшно.

\- А что я могу сказать? – разочарованно проворчал Уилсон. – Что они близнецы? Это и так понятно. Что они нас ненавидят и хотят убить, думаю, тоже в озвучивании не нуждается. И…

\- Эй, с чего ты взял, что они хотят нашей смерти?! – возопил Скотт.

\- Они не заговорили, ни разу не заговорили с нами, не обратились напрямую, - вздохнул тот, поясняя. – Только смотрели. Вы заметили, как этот Мрак сжимал кулаки? Он едва сдержался, когда подошел к тебе, Стив.

\- Еще один тайный поклонник, да, Стиви? – хрипло хихикнул Баки. – Где ты ему дорогу перешел?

\- Если б знать, – удрученно покачал головой Роджерс. – Еще и Рамлоу здесь.

\- Да, если Командир на их стороне, нам это баллов не добавит, - согласился тот. 

\- Он больше не командир, - поморщился Капитан. – Он просто грязный предатель. А теперь вообще наемник, которому платят деньги за грязную работу!

\- Не кипятись, брат, - заговорил Сэм. – Здесь он или нет, это неважно, если он, конечно, не на нашей стороне.

\- Ты не совсем не прав, - глухо отозвалась Нат. – У него подготовка не хуже моей. 

\- Да как-то не замечал раньше, - съязвил Бартон.

\- Это потому что ты смотрел только в сторону потенциальных врагов, - неохотно пояснила Вдова. – С ним вообще много непонятного связано. Взять хоть тот факт, что Пирс ему доверял. Ну, насколько это вообще было возможно.

\- Ты еще скажи, что он нас заметил тогда, в Торговом, но специально прошел мимо! - сверкнул глазами Роджерс.

\- Не знаю, Стив, но могу предполагать, - и она устало облокотилась на стеклянную преграду. – Ты, прости меня, дорогой - солдат, а не тайный агент. Думаю, со стороны наше _взаимодействие _казалось слишком уж нарочитым и деревянным.

\- Стиви, тебя женщина назвала бревном. Только что, - снова хихикнул Барнс. – Неужели я зря старался и учил тебя? Все мои старания – кошке под задние ножки!

\- Баки, ты нашел время! – воззвал Кэп к его совести.

\- А у тебя есть другие предложения? – ухмыльнулся тот. – И давай-ка подробнее про взаимодействие.

\- Да, мне тоже интересно, - ввернул Клинт.

\- А, может, сосредоточимся на том, как нам сбежать? – робко поинтересовался Скотт, с надежной переводя взгляд с одного бывшего мстителя на другого. 

\- Так, давай, скажи нам как! – рыкнул на него Бартон, которому тоже хотелось домой – к жене и детям. – А то у меня идеи закончились! Это грёбанное стекло даже Солдат разбить не смог! Железной, блядь, рукой, которую ему сделали в грёбанной Ваканде, из грёбанного вибраниума!

\- Бартон, - урезонил его Роджерс. – Держи себя в руках.

\- Это ты мне подрочить предлагаешь, Кэп? – кривлялся тот. – Не, не пойдет! Я не страдаю эксгибиционизмом!

\- Ага, ты им наслаждаешься, - пробурчал Сэм.

\- Повтори-ка, что ты сейчас сказал?! – взвился тот, вплотную подходя к стеклу.

\- А что ты мне сделаешь, Бартон? – Уилсон смотрел на Соколиного глаза сквозь камеру, в которой сидел Лэнг, который с ужасом и неверием глядя на них. – Молчишь? Вот и молчи, не тебе одному мерзко!

\- Хватит вам, ребята, - проблеял Скотт. – Что, правда идей нет?

\- Нет, - обронил Баки. – Пока. 

На этом жаркое обсуждение закончилось – и все замолкли, словно по команде. Слова Сэма никак не хотели выходить из головы – странное все же впечатление произвели близнецы, угнетающее. 

Через полчаса ситуация поменялась – в лабораторию крадучись вошел Рамлоу. Воровато оглянувшись на дверь, подошел к камере Солдата и попытался ее открыть, но ни одна команда на замке не срабатывала. Плюнув, он вскрыл корпус замка и попытался отключить блокировку вручную.

\- Чертова хрень, - пробурчал Рамлоу себе под нос, когда лезвие ножа неосторожно соскользнуло и прочертило тонкую кровавую полосу на левом запястье. – Ах, ты ж, тварь! 

\- Командир, кто они? – прошептал Барнс, едва ли не влипнув в загородку.

\- А хрен его знает, но платят хорошо. И вперед, - так же отозвался тот, не бросая попыток открыть дверь. – Странные они.

\- Почему ты помогаешь нам? – вклинился Стив, все еще неверяще смотря на предателя.

\- Не вам, а ему, - и кивнул на Барнса. – И вообще, не задавай глупых вопросов. Если помогаю, значит так надо!

\- Что ты там возишься?! – шипел Бартон. – Замок открыть не можешь?!

\- Сам попробуй, дебил! – огрызнулся Брок. – Я знаю пароли, но они, блядь, не работают! 

\- Зачем ты вообще в это влез? – не сдавался Стив.

\- Затем, блядь, что если бы я за это не взялся, взялся бы кто-то другой! И этот кто-то не стал бы пытаться вас выпустить, когда ему уже заплачено! Ферштейн, Роджерс?! – обернулся к Капитану наемник. 

Зрелище он собой представлял странное, надо признаться – яростно горящие глаза, взъерошенные волосы, лихорадочный румянец, то и дело пробегающий по пальцам тремор. Да он же боялся! Боялся этих близнецов, догадался Стивен. Что же они такое?!

\- Шевелись, улитка! – подгонял Брока Бартон. – Мы тут со скуки умереть успеем, пока ты там возишься!

\- Мистер Глаз… Соколиный… э-э-э… глаз. Да, - неуверенно проговорил Лэнг. – Может, не стоит отвлекать э-э-эм… мистера Рамлоу?

\- Заткнись, Скотт, - отмахнулся от него Бартон. – Слышь, ты, мистер Рамлоу, живее давай!

\- Клинт, уймись! – рыкнула Романофф. – Брок, не отвлекайся.

\- Черт, не получается, - у Стива оборвалось что-то внутри, когда Рамлоу, который сам учил его вскрывать такие замки за секунды, лишь трясущимися руками вцепился себе в волосы. – Всё правильно, но они не открываются! 

\- Иди, Рамлоу, - скомандовал Стив. – Может быть, тебе удастся выяснить, что не так с замками. Нельзя, чтобы они видели тебя здесь.

\- Нет! – взвыла вдруг Ванда. – Нет! Открой дверь! Знаю, что ты все врешь! Ты не хочешь выпускать нас! Мерзкий предатель! Мразь! Выпусти меня!!! – она билась о стеклянную преграду руками, стесывая кожу и оставляя кровавые разводы.

\- Ванда, хватит! – попытался урезонить ее Стивен, но та продолжала просто выть – протяжно, на одной ноте.

Все смотрели на Брока – и не сказать, чего в их взглядах было больше, осуждения, негодования или же недоверия. 

\- Они не откроются, Брок, - никто не заметил, как в лабораторию зашла Тень.

\- ОТПУСТИ-И-И-И!!! – выла Ведьма. - ОТПУСТИ-И-И-И!!!

\- Зачем их убивать? – сдался Рамлоу, спиной съезжая по камере Барнса и устало садясь на пол. – Скажи мне.

\- Старая как мир месть, - отозвалась девушка, а затем подошла ближе к наемнику и уселась рядом с ним, опустив голову ему на плечо. – Ты не должен бояться нас, Брок. Мы не тронем тебя. Сегодня умрут только они.

\- Вы из Гидры, да? – и, обернувшись, увидел мягкий взгляд Тени.

\- Нет, что ты, - улыбнулась она. – Мы и сами на них охотимся. Время от времени.

\- Но они…

\- Ты сам их слышал, Брок, - от двери раздался гулкий голос Мрака. – Ты пришел им помочь, а как они себя повели? Что бы ты ни сделал, ты всегда останешься для них предателем. Кто бы что ни сделал, никто и никогда не станет достойным их, - довершил он тихо.

\- Вы не так поняли, это все… - зачастил Лэнг, но, наткнувшись на бритвенно-острый взгляд великана, замолк.

\- Непогрешимые, - подхватила слова брата Тень. – Безупречные, снизошедшие до нас, простых смертных. Воплощенный идеал, воплощенная справедливость, а тот, кто познал боль и грязь, да назовется злом.

\- Это все ложь! – не выдержал Стив. – Мы не идеальны! Мы можем ошибаться! И мы ошибаемся!

\- Они говорят, что ошибаются, но сами в это не верят, - Мрак сел рядом с Броком – только с другой стороны. – Они живут только удовлетворением, только своим хотением…

\- Ложь! Мы делаем то, что НУЖНО! – уже кричал Роджерс.

\- Ты знаешь, Брок, что когда-то Стивен Грант Роджерс был болезненным и хилым? – словно и не заметив криков, продолжил говорить Мрак. – Но он очень ХОТЕЛ быть полезным, очень ХОТЕЛ быть востребованным, очень ХОТЕЛ делать хоть что-то. Знаешь, он ведь мог пойти работать, скажем, на завод – в те времена это было бы правильно. Но он раз за разом ХОТЕЛ прорваться на фронт. И ведь невдомек ему было, что в первом же бою его убьют, он будет лишь куском мяса – за которое накажут его командира, потому что плохо обучил. Но он ХОТЕЛ. А потом появился добрый доктор Эрскин, который и удовлетворил ХОТЕНИЕ Роджерса. И вот на свет появился КАПИТАН АМЕРИКА! Благо, что в те времена его ХОТЕНИЕ совпало с необходимостью. В нашем времени он ХОТЕЛ того же – востребованности, потому и согласился работать на ЩИТ. ХОТИ он мирной жизни, кто бы смог ему помешать? Время шло, его ХОТЕНИЕ все росло – теперь капитану ХОТЕЛОСЬ самому выбирать миссии. ХОТЕЛОСЬ, чтобы никто не смел ему указывать, что и как делать, ведь он непогрешим, ведь он безупречен. Правда ведь, Брок? – и посмотрел на наемника.

Рамлоу заметил, как Мрак напряжен, слова явно давались ему не так легко, как он старался показать. Много было обиды в его голосе, много боли вперемешку со стремлением к справедливому воздаянию. Одержимость, как и у близнецов Максимофф. Плохо, очень плохо. Нельзя на них давить. Нужно как-то иначе…

\- Ну, он ведь герой, - неуверенно заговорил он, продумывая стратегию.

\- И поэтому ему все можно? – спросила Тень. – Плевать на общественное мнение, на правительства, на людей?

\- Я всегда защищал людей! – рыкнул Роджерс, ударив кулаком в загородку. – Я не хотел, чтобы Мстителей превратили в карателей!

\- Капитан Америка всегда говорит одно, а на деле получается наоборот, - вздохнув, сказала Тень. – Кого они спасали, когда разгромили аэропорт? Убийцу, хоть и подневольного. Капитану Америка просто ХОТЕЛОСЬ оказаться правым, ХОТЕЛОСЬ доказать, что его ДРУГ хоть в чем-то невиновен. Но вот как вышло на самом деле – КАПИТАН позвал ИХ – и они стали орудиями ЕГО воли. 

Опять непримиримость в голосе, опять ненависть, опять боль. Нужно как-то перевести тему, успокоить. 

\- Но ведь все так живут, - заметил Рамлоу, оборачиваясь к Стиву. – Все чего-то хотят – и добиваются. Идут за теми, кому верят. Порой верят слепо, но это нормально. В смысле, для людей.

Роджерс смотрел на него странным взглядом, словно не мог решить что же чувствовать – презрение или вину.

\- Не все, - возразила ему девушка. – Ты может и хотел бы не быть в Гидре, но тебе нужно было защитить дочь, защитить своих людей. Если бы перевесило твое хотение, ты бы ушел, и никто бы тебе не смог помешать. Но ты остался. НАДО было сильнее ХОЧУ. 

Они слишком много знают. Но недостаточно. Не грех это – стремиться стать лучшим, а гордость – не порок. Не смотря на все их силы – всего лишь дети. Хотя, некоторые их слова определенно имеют смысл.

\- Есть такая поговорка, что корова, которая любит бодаться, рождается на свет безрогой, - улыбнулся вдруг Мрак. – Я это к тому, что Стивен Роджерс не был рожден Капитаном Америка со всеми его силами из-за того, что все его положительные черты характера не перевешивают его чувство непогрешимости. 

\- Постой-ка, - перебил его Рамлоу и невольно усмехнулся. – Ты только что назвал Кэпа бодливой коровой? 

\- Ну-у-у, да, - кивнул тот и забавно захлопал глазами. – И знаешь, что хуже всего?

\- Представить боюсь, - признался Брок.

\- Хуже всего, что Стивен Роджерс упорный, всего добивается – и это по шерстке гладит его - сначала гордость, а потом и гордыню. Может он и не плохой человек, но предатель, искренне уверенный в своей правоте. И он умрет сегодня, Брок. Не мешай нам, прошу, - взгляд Тени буквально приковал его к полу.

\- Не могу, - не веря себе, проговорил он. – Хочу, но… Я ведь прикрывал его, когда этот идиот пер, как танк. И Солдат. Я присматривал за ним почти десять лет! Честное слово – хочу все бросить, но не могу! Все думаю, а что бы Трейси мне на это сказала? 

\- А если спросить у нее? – выдал вдруг Мрак. – Она ведь жива – твоя дочь. Мы нашли ее на базе в Антарктике. На ней проверяли какую-то криогенную установку нового образца, поэтому старше своих девятнадцати она за эти годы не стала. 

\- И вы молчали? – прошептал он, переводя почти обезумевший взгляд с одного на другую. К черту все планы!

\- Не успели сказать, - поправила его Тень. – Она летит сюда. Мы хотели сделать сюрприз, Брок. Не сердись на нас, - и заискивающе посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Она… в порядке? – не верил он, сжимая руку Мрака и притягивая к себе ближе.

\- В полном, - уверил его великан. – Это она настояла на неразглашении, если что.

\- Так ты не будешь нам мешать? – вновь спросила его Тень, надувая пухлые губы.

\- Я… - и поднял взгляд на Кэпа и Солдата. – Простите, но я не могу. Даже ради Трейси. 

\- Жаль, что они не способны оценить твоей верности, - горько улыбнулся Мрак. – Но пусть будет так. Попытайся открыть замки, разбить бронестекло, вскрыть пласталь – инструменты найдешь на складе. Но у тебя ничего не получится. 

\- Я все же попытаюсь, - улыбнулся Рамлоу. – ХОЧУ попытаться.

\- Хороший ответ, - кивнул ему Мрак. – А мы пока прогуляемся. Пары часов тебе хватит?

\- А что так мало? – хмыкнул тот, окончательно приходя в себя. 

\- Ровно через два часа и семь минут в камеры поступит газ, который убьет их за сутки. Всех без исключений.

\- Значит, придется справится раньше этого срока, - уверенно заявил наемник.

\- Если справишься, они смогут уйти невозбранно – верность и преданность нужно ценить, - почти надменно заявила Тень, а затем не выдержала и вновь улыбнулась – на сей раз печально. – Прости, Брок, но я не буду желать тебе успеха.

Подойдя к нему, девушка аккуратно поцеловала наемника в щеку, поморщила от колкой щетины и ушла, не оборачиваясь. 

\- А давай ты меня целовать не будешь? – попросил Брок Мрака, стараясь скрыть неловкость. – В качестве жеста доброй воли?

\- Ладно, уговорил, - со всей серьезностью кивнул тот. – Старайся, - фыркнул он, хлопнув Рамлоу по плечу, и тоже ушел.

\- Знаешь, Стиви, мне кажется, что ты не раз прошелся по их больным мозолям, - задумчиво протянул Барнс. – Кстати, Уилсон, ты оказался прав – они нас не просто ненавидят, а едва сдерживаются, чтобы не убить своими руками. 

\- Вот и подумайте об этом, а я за инструментами и взрывчаткой, - заявил Рамлоу, и вышел вон.

Он предпочел не заметить, что Кэп звал его. Причем звал по имени. Не иначе как небеса на землю рухнули, а Брок и не заметил!

\- Интересная у них интерпретация вечного конфликта между «хочу» и «нужно», - не смог смолчать Бартон. – Они же просто все с ног на голову перевернули, не? Стив, вот ты мне скажи – нормально это вообще? Того и гляди они договорятся, что ты – это вселенское Зло! Да что они вообще о себе возомнили?! 

\- Неважно, что возомнили, - ответил за друга Сэм. – Важно, что они в это верят. И говоря их словами, НЕ ХОТЯТ воспринимать иного мнения. 

\- Что делает их с тобой очень похожими, Стиви, - ввернул Баки.

\- Они – мерзость!!! – вновь взвыла Ведьма. – Они отняли ее у меня! Они забрали ее! Воры! Мерзкие воры! ОТПУСТИ-И-И-ИТЕ!!!

\- Началось! – простонал Скотт. – Она все время теперь так будет?

\- А ты вообще помолчи, ты сюда случайно попал, - отмахнулся Клинт.

\- Я не виноват в том, что хочу жить, ясно?! – вызверился Лэнг, скрещивая руки на груди. – Меня дома ждет дочь!

\- А что же ты ринулся с нами, когда Сэм позвал тебя? – продолжал издеваться лучник. – Почему о дочери не подумал?

\- Хватит, Бартон, - подала голос Вдова. – Он гражданский, с него спрос небольшой, сам знаешь. То, что он пострадал – наша вина по большей части. 

\- Он просто душу травит! У меня, между прочим, тоже есть семья! – выкрикнул он под конец.

\- И ты тоже о них не подумал, да? – приземлила его Нат. – Успокойся, сядь и жди, когда Рамлоу откроет камеры.

\- Не доверяю я этому наемнику, - проворчал тот, но все же успокоился и уселся на пол – ждать. – И не верю ни единому его слову. Он просто хотел выжить.

\- Приятно знать, что у тебя есть собственное мнение, пернатый глаз, - Брок вернулся, притащив с собой вещмешок из которого торчали какие-то провода, рукоятка топора, взятого с пожарного щитка, метровый лом, в руках наемник держал пару детонаторов и сумку с ноутбуком. 

\- Поскольку у нас есть немного времени, начнем с простого, - и выразительно покрутил в руке топор.

\- Спасибо, Брок, я… - начал было Роджерс, но тот перебил.

\- Во-первых, я еще ничего не сделал, а во-вторых, я ничего не хочу от вас слышать, ясно? Я вас вытаскиваю для успокоения собственной совести, а не для того, чтобы порадовать вас, понятно? – и выразительно взглянув на Кэпа, который немного смущенно потупил взор. – Вот и славно!

Следующие пятнадцать минут Брок старался разбить бронестекло самыми разными способами, но все было тщетно. Потом в ход пошла взрывчатка. Попробовать решили на камере Солдата, у того было больше всего шансов остаться невредимым. Ну, он им и остался, поскольку взрыв хоть и причинил камере ущерб, но незначительный. Значит, придется подключаться к системе, чтобы найти нужную комбинацию на кодовом замке. План был как будто бы простым, а сжатые сроки мобилизовали. 

Брок приступил к нелегкому хакерскому делу – взлому.

Команда молчала, даже Ведьма притихла, что удивительно. Все смотрели на наемника. И думали. Слова близнецов не оставили их равнодушными – кто-то негодовал, а кто-то и пересматривал собственные поступки, вооружившись противоположной точкой зрения. 

Спустя час в лаборатории вновь заиграла музыка – и опять странная: рваная, больная какая-то, исковерканная, но затрагивающая такие струнки души, что сердце невольно сжималось. 

Спустя пару минут, Брок стал тихонько подпевать, а на следующий куплет к нему присоединилась Наташа. Переглянувшись, они запели громче:

I dve tysyachi let - voyna, voyna bez osobykh prichin.  
Voyna - delo molodykh, lekarstvo protiv morshchin.  
Krasnaya, krasnaya krov' - cherez chas uzhe prosto zemlya,  
Cherez dva na ney tsvety i trava, cherez tri ona snova zhiva  
I sogreta luchami Zvezdy po imeni Solntse...

I my znayem, chto tak bylo vsegda, chto Sud'boyu bol'she lyubim,  
Kto zhivet po zakonam drugim i komu umirat' molodym.  
On ne pomnit slovo «da» i slovo «net», on ne pomnit ni chinov, ni imen.  
I sposoben dotyanut'sya do zvezd, ne schitaya, chto eto son,  
I upast', opalennym Zvezdoy po imeni Solntse...

\- Не знал, что тебя замучила ностальгия, Романофф, - фыркнул Клинт, улыбаясь. – Давно я этой песни от тебя не слышал.

\- И еще бы столько же не услышал, - отозвалась та, убирая со лба прядь волос. – А ты хорошо знаешь русский, наемник.

\- Так точно, агент, - в тон ей отозвался Рамлоу, а затем отвлекся на происходящее на экране. – Аж, ты ж, дьявол! А ну, стой! О, нет, сволота, я тебя достану! Иди к папочке, дрянь! 

\- Tak yeye, Komandir! – поддакнул Баки на русском. – Chtoby znala na kogo khvost podnimayet. 

\- А нормально нельзя разговаривать? – не утерпел лучник. – И ты это, прости, Рамлоу. У меня нервы. Спасибо, что помогаешь.

\- Принято, Бартон, - отозвался наемник. – А теперь попробуем еще разок, - и отпустил клавишу.

Свет погас, но двери так и остались закрытыми. Ругнувшись, Брок начал работу заново. Его, как говориться, занозило - это был вызов его профессиональным навыкам и способностям. Мало кто знал, но хакером он был, может, и не самым лучшим, но точно не худшим. Уж всяко справиться с каким-то замком, его сил должно было хватить. Просто обязано! 

Второй час подходил к концу, а Брок так и не смог преодолеть защиту. Команда Кэпа уже не шутила – мрачно ждали, когда же в камеры пустят газ, и они умрут. 

\- Брок, хватит, - попросил его Роджерс. – Ты не сможешь открыть их.

\- Заткнись, Капитан! – отмахнулся тот, продолжая бодро стучать по клавишам. 

Ему казалось, что он нашел верный путь, нащупал дорожку, чтобы перехватить контроль… Еще лишь миг…

Как вдруг послышался какой-то надсадный гул.

\- Турбины военного борта, - заметил Барнс. – Их люди прибыли. И с ними твоя дочь, командир.

\- Без тебя знаю, Солдат! Заткнись, добром прошу! – рыкнул на него Рамлоу. – У меня все получится, ясно тебе?!

\- Что получится? – раздался в лаборатории знакомый голос. 

\- Старк?!

\- Тони?!

\- А ты что здесь делаешь?!

Все эти выкрики раздались одновременно.

Теперь и команда Кэпа и наемник застыли, не отводя взгляда от гения современности. И, поверьте, там было на что посмотреть!

Может быть, в лице Старк не слишком-то и поменялся, но вот фигура… Да, как говориться, наглецу все к лицу. Так уж вышло, что Тони Старк был уже глубоко и прочно беременным. 

Лица у всех присутствующих вытянулись, как у обиженных коней, что не могло не позабавить гения. И он рассмеялся, потом потер лицо ладонями, растрепал волосы, а затем внимательно взглянул на наемника:

\- Брок Рамлоу, – проговорил он очень четко. – Наслышан. Так, что у тебя получится?

\- Клетки открыть, – хрипнул тот, махнув рукой за спину, хотя взгляда не отрывал от округлого живота, который никак не скрывал пиджак.

Инстинкты вопили, что омегу на сносях нужно защищать, долг верещал, что времени осталось в обрез, и как следствие – мысли зашли одна за другую. 

\- Клетки, говоришь, - как-то напряженно протянул тот. – Почти открыл?

\- Да, мелочь осталась, - кивнул Брок. – Поможешь?

\- О, да, - опасно протянул гений. – Еще как помогу!

От этих слов Стив похолодел – значит, виноват все же Старк. Команда оказалась права:

\- Тони, не надо, прошу! – взмолился он. – Это только между нами, отпусти их!

\- Иного я от тебя и не ждал, сосулька, - брезгливо протянул Тони, а затем вздохнул, словно примериваясь к чему-то, и зычно рявкнул. – Вадим! Злата! Быстро сюда!

\- Ты появился слишком рано, - тот час же раздался голос Тени, которая появилась буквально ниоткуда. – Не мешай нам. Мы в своем праве.

\- Ты мне о правах не говори, девчонка, понятно тебе? – рычал Старк, стремительно выходя из себя – стресс сказался. – Вадим, я жду!

\- Тебе лучше вернуться на борт, – вторил сестре Мрак, который появился также непонятно, словно насмехаясь над законами физики. 

\- О, нет, молодой человек, ты мне еще не указывал! – окончательно озверел гений. – Мы с отцом их по всему миру ищем, а они здесь засели! Да еще и людей похитили! Вы совсем берега потеряли?! 

\- Мы в своем праве! – воскликнула девушка, прячась за брата. – Они виноваты!

\- Отпустите их сейчас же! – скомандовал Тони, сверкая глазами на близнецов и борясь с желанием что-нибудь уничтожить. – Быстро!

\- Нет! – взвизгнула Тень. – Они заслужили!

\- Не тебе решать, чего они заслужили, - процедил тот. – Злата, я жду. Отпусти их.

\- Не буду, - и девушка встала перед Старком, уперев кулаки в бока и упрямо выпятив нижнюю губу. 

\- Вадим, - не спуская глаз с девушки, заговорил Тони. – Тоже будешь упираться?

\- Так надо, - проговорил тот неуверенно и отвернулся, пряча глаза.

\- Если я повторю еще раз, то буду в вас крайне разочарован, - тяжело проговорил гений, переводя взгляд с Вадима на Злату. – Это вам понятно?

\- Почему ты опять выбираешь их?! – не выдержала она. 

\- Я выбираю… Боже, не выбираю я их! – всплеснул руками Тони, и вновь растрепал волосы. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы убивали, ясно? Отпустите их, и пусть валят на все четыре стороны! 

\- Но мы в…

\- Только посмей продолжить! – пригрозил он. – Отцу будешь объяснять про права.

\- ЛАДНО! – взорвалась девушка. – ХОРОШО! Идем, Мрак, - и протянула брату руку. 

Когда Вадим коснулся руки сестры, в помещении на миг мелькнул свет. Но это мгновение изменило все: не было больше лаборатории, не было камер - мстители были свободны. 

Оглянувшись, Брок увидел близнецов, стоящих у дальней стены. Их лица были полны решимости, они держались за руки, переводя тяжелый взгляд со Старка на Роджерса.

\- Это еще не конец, папа, - заговорила Злата. – Они умрут. Не сегодня, если ты так хочешь, но мы не остановимся. 

\- Брок, прости, что втянули тебя в наши разборки, - вторил сестре Вадим. – Ты очень помог нам. И, да, ты почти взломал наш КОД. 

\- Куда это вы собрались?! – опешил Старк, хлопая глазами. – Я не буду перед Владом один оправдываться! 

\- Папа, он тебя любит и не станет ругаться, - улыбнулась ему девушка, посылая родителю воздушный поцелуй. – И мы тебе любим!

И исчезли. Растаяли, как туман на солнце!

\- Еще бы вы меня не любили, поганцы малолетние, – проворчал Старк, закатывая глаза.

Выглядел он очень устало – даже жалко его стало.

\- Тони, - неуверенно протянула Наташа, привлекая внимание.

\- Романофф, - процедил тот, меняясь в лице. – Чего надо?

\- Где мы? – и как бы ей ни хотелось просить о близнецах, она знала, что Старк их обсуждать не станет. Не с ней, по крайней мере.

\- В той же Сирии, – сухо ответил он. – Ваш квинджет на месте – берите его и улетайте. 

\- Спасибо, Тони, - улыбнулась она.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в ваших благодарностях, Романофф. Просто – уходите.

\- Не строй из себя обиженную принцессу, Старк, - ухмыльнулся Бартон. – Тебе не идет.

\- А ты знаешь, Китнисс, что пока тебя не было, на твой дом напали? – ядовито выплюнул Тони, не без удовольствия отмечая, как расширились глаза лучника. – Я помог им. Перепрятал, так сказать. Так что тебе лучше помалкивать.

\- Тони, хватит! – влез Роджерс. – Ты можешь хоть раз…

\- Пошел ты, Капитан! – перебил его Старк, а затем обернулся к Рамлоу. – Ты, получается, отец Трейси? 

\- Ты знаешь ее?

\- Участвовал в ее… э-э-э… реабилитации, - немного нервно улыбнулся тот. – Она летит сюда вместе с Владом. Твоя дочь умна, Рамлоу. Это я тебе как гений говорю – у нее большое будущее.

\- Она теперь работает на тебя? – догадался тот, напрочь игнорируя маячившего ему Стива.

\- Почти. Иначе бы ее перехватил Влад, - отозвался тот. – А у него итак людей хватает! Хочу вот тебе работу предложить.

\- Я просто наемник, - открестился Рамлоу.

\- Ты смог угнаться за моими детьми, почти взломал их КОД, - не скрывая гордости за детей, пояснил Тони. – Ты ведь уже догадался, кто они?

\- Мутанты, - кивнул тот. – Ментальная направленность.

\- Именно. И ты смог заставить их попотеть, просто наемник, - улыбнулся Старк. – Так, что? Будешь работать на меня?

Шанс стать частью чего-то огромного у него уже был – опыт ему не понравился, однако мерзкая Гидра нечета Старку. Может быть, в этот раз судьба решила повернуться к наемнику улыбчивой мордашкой? Хорошо бы.

\- А, давай! – решился тот, пожимая протянутую руку. – С тебя новые документы.

\- Не вопрос, - тот час же отозвался Тони. – У меня есть связи.

\- Приятно иметь дело с…

\- Он и тебя предаст, Рамлоу, - с претензией на дерьмовую шутку заговорил Бартон. – Сначала прикинется другом, а потом бросит за решетку.

\- Клинт! – воскликнул Стив, все еще решая, что же ему думать.

\- Что? – вызывающе заявил тот, оборачиваясь к Капитану. – С нами он так и поступил, помнишь, Кэп? Хотя, тебя ведь с нами в Рафте не было.

\- Я в твоих советах не нуждаюсь, пернатый, - не оборачиваясь, бросил Брок. – Только мое дело, что я буду делать со своей жизнью.

\- Да хоть сдохни! - зло выплюнул Бартон, складывая руки на груди. – Плакать не стану.

\- Что-то мы засиделись, - фальшиво улыбнулся Тони, а затем кивнул будто сам себе. – Пора домой.

\- Ну, веди, Босс, - хмыкнул Рамлоу. – Только дождемся Трейси.

\- Ну, естественно! – фыркнул Старк. – Мне еще с Владом объясняться.

\- Тони, нам нужно поговорить! – Роджерс подошел неслышно и опустил руку на плечо своего… вероятнее всего, теперь уже чужого омеги.

\- Тебе нужно – ты и говори, - и, сбросив руку, независимо зашагал к выходу, задрав подбородок. – Идем, просто наемник, подождем неприятности снаружи. Заодно обсудим твое будущее.

\- Как скажешь, - кивнул тот, подхватывая с пола сумку.

\- Тебе это зачем? – натурально удивился Старк. – Ностальгия?

\- Аккуратность, - возразил Брок. – На них мои пальчики.

\- А, ты в этом смысле, - сконфузился Тони. – Думаю, ребятки Новицкого все равно здесь все зачистят.

\- Погодь, Босс! – резко дернулся наемник. – Ты сейчас о Владиславе Новицком говоришь? Том самом боевом генерале, который стал Президентом России?!

\- Да? – немного неуверенно протянул тот в недоумении. – Правда, когда я с ним познакомился, он не был генералом. Не был даже сыном генерала. Его папаша, как мой – физик и механик. Помер недавно, Влад отпраздновал это событие с размахом.

\- Мило, - хмыкнул Брок. – А, что, папаша был тем еще козлом?

\- Не то слово, - отозвался Тони, изо всех сил игнорируя Роджерса, который шел за ними по пятам и сверлил затылок яростным взором. – И руки распускал, и пил по-черному, и нервы его почтенной матушке мотал. Ну, ты знаешь, как это бывает.

\- Да, слышал, - кивнул тот.

Выход из бункера был замаскировал за выступом скальной породы – отличный ориентир, для тех, кто в теме. Неподалеку стоял квинджет, рядом с ним примостился… примостилось… примостилась… сложно было сказать, что это. Однако впечатление машина производила. Аховое. Борт был явно военного назначения, потому как обвешал орудиями и броней, но модификация… Что-то новенькое. 

\- Энтони Эдвард Старк! – не выдержал Стивен. – Не смей сбегать от меня!

\- А то что, Кэп? – обернулся к нему гений.

\- Тони…

\- Уже проходили – отвали!

\- Нет, ты меня выслушаешь!

\- Нет, не буду, - ухмыльнулся тот, а затем взглянул вверх. – А вот и кавалерия. 

\- Нам все равно придется поговорить! – настаивал тот.

\- Да, что ты?! А я вот не уверен. Думаю, что с этого момента я вернусь домой, а ты – куда глаза глядят, идет? – и похлопал Роджерса по щеке.

\- Ты просто не оставляешь мне выбора, - покачал головой Стив, и кивнул Вдове.

\- Не дергайся, наемник, - прошипела Романофф, приставив к его горлу лезвие ножа.

\- Эй, вы чего?! – возопил Скотт, ошарашенно глядя на Капитана и Вдову. – Они же помогли нам!

\- Что, Лэнг, только сейчас понял, в какой компании оказался? – ядовито выплюнул Старк, с ненавистью глядя на суперсолдата. – Ну, говори, раз хотел. И пусть твоя тройная дрянь отпустит моего человека.

\- Не раньше, чем я получу ответы, - поцедил Роджерс.

\- Нет, парни, так не пойдет! – взмолился Скотт, становясь между Кэпом и Старком. – Он ведь в положении, ему нельзя волноваться!

\- Его это никогда не останавливало, - горько вздохнув, Тони задвинул Лэнга себе за спину. – Задавай свои вопросы, Капитан Америка.

\- Тони, я…

\- Вопросы. Задавай! – рыкнул тот, а затем обернулся к Сэму. – А ты чего лыбишься? Ловишь кайф от причинения справедливости и насаждения добра?

\- Попридержи язык, гений…

\- Повторю, Бартон, а то что?! Что вы мне сделаете?! – и разочарованно оглядел бывших друзей. 

\- А то твой выродок может и не дожить до дня своего рождения! – прошипела Ведьма, расталкивая остальных и выходя прямиком к Старку.

\- Ванда! – одернул ее Стив, поражаясь тому, сколько ненависти было в ее голосе. 

\- Знаешь, ребенок такой же мой, как и его, - совершенно не впечатлившись, Тони кивнул на Роджерса. – Так что – вперед.

\- Это ведь неправда, Тони, - мягко возразил Стив, думая, что гений просто испугался Ведьму и теперь ищет защиты у своего бывшего альфы. – Но я обещаю, тебе никто не навредит.

\- Засунь свои обещания себе в… глотку, Стив! – окрысился тот, думая о том, что зря он сдерживает благие порывы и еще никого не отправил на тот свет. Или, на худой конец, в больничку. – Не хочешь верить – никто и не заставляет. Хоть я и не удивлен, ты ведь всегда считал меня недостойным, не так ли? Ты ведь, дай-ка вспомнить, знаешь много других людей, кто лучше меня, так? Вот только понять не могу, с чего ты решил, что ребенок не от тебя, а? Я, что, давал повод? Да с тех пор, как мы сошлись, я был настолько отвратительно тебе верен, что сейчас жалею об этом!

\- Тони, ты… - Стив не знал, как сказать, но все же взял себя в руки. – Не ври, пожалуйста. Когда ты просил меня подписать Акт, твой запах уже изменился. У тебя не получилось его заглушить.

\- О, правда? – фыркнул тот, прикрывая глаза, и мысленно умоляя себя потерпеть еще чуть-чуть, ведь Влад будет здесь минут через пять. – Знаешь, я и не глушил ничего, Роджерс. Но доказывать я ничего не стану, и говорить больше не буду. Отпусти Рамлоу! – обернулся он к Вдове.

Романофф, подчинилась. Картинка в ее мозгу сложилась, недостающие кусочки встали по своим местам. Да, нехорошо вышло. 

\- Прости, - обратилась она к Броку.

\- Да, ничего, - поежился тот. – Приятно было побыть в объятиях такой прекрасной дамы, - и отошел на пару шагов, от греха подальше.

И если в этот момент кто-то хотел сказать хоть что-то, то он не смог, ибо с тихими хлопками вокруг всей гоп-компании стали появляться солдаты. Натуральные такие, с погонами и знаками различия. Ниже майора в звании не было никого из всех тринадцати бойцов. 

Прибывшие мгновенно ощетинились оружием, и хоть быстры были суперсолдаты и суперагенты, но тягаться с пулями не хотели.

\- Как вовремя, - проворчал гений. – Идем, просто наемник.

\- Тони! - дернулся было, Роджерс, но его некуртуазно оттеснили двумя стволами. – Старк, черт тебя возьми!

\- Дернется, пристрелите, как собаку! – последним, тем самым фантастическим образом, что и остальные солдаты, явил себя народу Владислав Новицкий. 

Мало кто знает, что до четырнадцати лет он был совершенно не Владиславом и вовсе не Новицким. К нашей истории эта информация имеет весьма опосредованное отношение, но упоминания достойна. Так, на будущее.

\- Влад, - облегченно выдохнул Тони. – Что так долго?!

\- Как только сядет птичка – живо на борт, понял?! – буквально зарычал тот. – И не спорь со мной! Не сейчас!

\- Ладно, - охотно согласился гений, подняв руки, мол, сдаюсь. – Как скажешь. Я и сам не рад, что застрял здесь.

\- Еще поговорим, почему полетел один, - пригрозил ему здоровяк, не спуская глаз с Капитана и бывших мстителей. – Где мелочь?

\- Ушли, - ответил Старк. – Передали, что любят нас, и сбежали.

\- Найдем, - пообещал Новицкий. – Ты наемник? – и в упор взглянул на Рамлоу.

\- Так точно, - и он едва удержался от желания козырнуть и вытянуться по форме.

\- Они хоть заплатили тебе? – раздосадовано вопросил Влад, попутно оценивая потенциальную… находку.

\- Да, они платили вперед, - ответил тот.

\- Хоть до этого додумались, - пробормотал здоровяк. – Работа нужна?

\- Нет, сэр, я работаю на мистера Старка, - и кивнул на довольного гения.

\- Опять опоздал, - хмыкнул тот. – Ладно, после все обсудим. Журавль-три, поведешь это чудо техники, - и кивнул на машину Старка.

\- Есть, - отозвался безликий «журавль», и отправился выполнять распоряжение.

А новый борт тем временем успел опуститься метрах в двадцати от скопления народа. 

\- Ну, чего встал, тебя дочка ждет, - подбодрил Брока Тони. – Иди.

\- Так он отец Трейси? – догадался Вадим. – Антон, это нечестно, ты забираешь лучших!

\- Будь расторопнее, и жизнь тебе улыбнется, - подтрунивал над ним гений, совершенно не желая оглядываться, но все же не смог удержаться. – Лэнг, возвращайся домой. Под надзором пробудешь пару лет, но вся эта галиматья закончится – будешь свободен, как птица.

\- Спасибо, мистер Старк, я подумаю, - с благодарностью отозвался тот, про себя решив, что больше с бывшими героями ему не по пути.

Стивен хотел было дернуться за Старком, но в его руку накрепко вцепилась Романофф:

\- Стой, иначе нас всех убьют, - четко проговорила она. – Мы все обсудим в другом месте.

\- Она права, - поддакнул Барнс, наблюдая за тем, как солдаты сопровождают лидера самой крупной страны мира и самого странного омегу, что он встречал в своей жизни. Хотя, сколько было той жизни?

Нет, у Зимнего Солдата был шанс все переиграть в свою пользу, но ситуация была уж больно неоднозначной, требовала обдумывания – лишь бы Ведьма не сорвалась. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что сейчас отсвечивать рано, нужно выждать, прояснить моменты, и, если потребуется, вправить кое-кому мозги. Или попросить Романофф это сделать.

\- Нам всем нужен отдых, - заявила Наташа. – Идемте, время не ждет. Ванда, как ты?

\- Странно, - пробормотала та. – Но я буду в порядке. 

Квинджет казался почти родным и точно любимым – все их вещи лежали на своих местах, ничего не пропало, даже передвинуто не было. Расположившись внутри, Команда слитно выдохнула – на этот раз обошлось.

***

Баки с огромным трудом удалось отвлечь внимание друга от произошедшего – пришлось даже поминать прошлое всуе. Так и летели – Барнс хохмил, Клинт и Сэм ему поддакивали, Лэнг и Ведьма молчали, уставившись в иллюминаторы, а Вдова рулила в сторону обитаемых мест, где их не будут искать. Сразу, по крайней мере.

Спустя день и ночь, когда народ уже отмылся, выспался, поел и вошел в отчасти благостное расположение духа, Наташа решилась на разговор с другом. Она считала, что были моменты, которые необходимо прояснить, для общего блага. Странно было, что Барнс с ней согласился.

\- Стив, - она протянула ему чашку с чаем.

Сама бы она такое пить не стала, но раз другу нравится…

\- Ты что-то знаешь, - понимающе улыбнулся тот, принимая подношение. 

\- Или думаю, что знаю, - кивнула она. – Расскажи мне, что между вами произошло. И не только в Сибири.

\- Это сложно, Нат, - попытался отнекаться Роджерс, но не тут-то было, ведь Вдова на то и мастер, правда же?

\- Верно, - кивнула она. – Поэтому я здесь.

Тяжко вздохнув, Стив заговорил. Продолжалось это где-то часа полтора – со всеми отвлеченными моментами и уточнениями со стороны Романофф. 

К концу рассказа, Наташа не знала, что сделать. Хотя, ей больше всего хотелось гомерически расхохотаться. А потом отвесить другу здоровенных люлей. А потом пойти к Старку и высказать тому, где гений оказался дураком. Именно в таком порядке. Потому что ситуация сложилась абсурднейшая! И кто мог бы сказать, что Стив Роджерс в пику своему омеге, которого заподозрил в измене, не станет даже рассматривать возможность подписания некоего Акта, даже в неопределенном будущем – точно не Наташа!

\- Я тебе сейчас кое-что скажу, Стив, - после долгого молчания заговорила она. – Но хочу, чтобы ты десять раз подумал, прежде чем хоть что-то предпринять. 

\- Нат? – насторожился Стивен, ведь своей подруге он верил.

\- Иногда, Стив... Иногда, когда омега беременеет, его организм реагирует на эту стрессовую ситуацию несколько нестандартно, - издалека начала Вдова. – Вероятность такого события мала, очень мала, если честно.

\- Говори прямо, – не выдержал тот.

\- Проще говоря, когда омега носит будущего альфу, его запах меняется, ясно? – и взглянула в ясные и ничего пока не понимающие глаза. – Тони тебе не изменял, Стив. Он просто забеременел.

Не дождавшись от друга ответа, она вышла из комнатки, предварительно сунув планшет в руки застывшего Роджерса – описание как раз таких случаев и высвечивалось на экране. 

Пока есть время, агентесса решила подкрепить свои силы, ведь когда Капитан очнется, им всем придется туго. И не только потому, что тренировки никто не отменял. 

\- Ты его сломала, - тихо заметил Барнс, развалившись на стуле. – Он молчит уже час.

\- Не твое дело, - отбрила та, лакомясь запретным шоколадом.

\- Что ты сказала ему? – продолжал допытываться Солдат, вертя в руках любимый нож. 

\- Не. Твое. Дело, - она улыбалась, потому что у нее было плохое настроение.

Как говориться – улыбайтесь! Это всех бесит! 

\- Это связано со Старком, да? – не сдавался тот, крутя лезвие, чем бесил просто неимоверно.

\- Ребята, а что это с Кэпом? – на кухню зашел Скотт. – Он там сидит, на руки свои смотрит и бормочет что-то.

\- А зачем он тебе? – подняла бровь Наташа, борясь с желанием бросить в Барнса что-нибудь тяжелое. – Уходишь?

\- Да, вот… попрощаться хотел, - промямлил тот, пряча глаза. – Простите, но я хочу увидеть дочь.

\- Тебя проводить? – предложил Барнс, который понял, что от Вдовы ничего не дождется, а так хоть прогуляется.

\- Если тебе не сложно – кивнул Лэнг. – Прощайте!

Остановившись у дверей посольства. Лэнг обернулся к спутнику:

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил он. – Хоть ты и жуткий, но все равно классный!

\- Иди, - с намеком на улыбку кивнул Барнс. – И береги семью.

\- Обязательно, - а потом задумался и добавил. – И скажи Стиву, чтобы не убивался, ведь ошибиться в такой ситуации может каждый.

\- В какой ситуации? – оторопел Баки.

\- Ну, когда у беременной омеги запах становится такой, будто она постоянно с кем-то изменяет, - заговорчески прошептал тот. – Я поэтому со своей бывшей и расстался. Извинялся потом, но было поздно. Тут ведь главное – доверие, понимаешь?

\- Ага, - только и пробормотал тот, соображая, ГДЕ и КАК накосячил его больше-не-мелкий друг. – Я передам, Скотт. Спасибо тебе.

На этом и распрощались – Джеймс Барнс отправился прогуляться-оценить-периметр, а Скотт Лэнг, вероятнее всего, сначала в тюрьму, а затем, чем черт не шутит - домой.

***

Стив пытался выстроить картину мира заново – с учетом всего, что узнал. Было трудно, но он справлялся. Первое – Тони ему соврал. Соврал о самом важном – о своей жизни. У него дети – двое, от какого-то русского генерала. Он и теперь с ним, с этим Владиславом. Второе – Тони его не предавал, не изменял, он просто носил их ребенка. Третье – Тони снова ничего ему не сказал. Почему?

\- Думаю, он и не думал, что способен еще забеременеть, - влезла в его мысли Наташа. – Возраст, травмы, последствия отравления палладием. Тони Старк и представить себе не мог, что его недомогание не болезнь. 

\- Тебе сейчас лучше оставить меня одного, - устало проговорил Стив с предупреждением в голосе.

\- Чтобы ты опять сделал глупость? – фыркнула та. – Не надейся. Это так не работает. Ты мой друг, Стив. Смирись с тем, что я желаю тебе счастья.

\- Ты умеешь исправлять прошлое? – саркастично вопросил тот, наконец-то отрывая взгляд от своих ладоней и в упор смотря на подругу.

О, Стив умел быть саркастичным, да и просто злым на язык, но старался в себе это побороть. Получалось с переменным успехом.

\- Нет, конечно, - ухмыльнулась Романофф. – Но не дам наделать еще больше ошибок. Если нужно будет – я тебя просто свяжу.

\- Всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться, - пробормотал тот, не заметив тени, что скользнула по лицу подруги. 

Наташе тяжело дался выбор между друзьями – между Стивом и Тони. В ее глазах их позиции были почти равнозначны, но Стив был так уверен, так радовался тому, что Барнс жив, так переживал о кознях Земо… что все доводы Старка показались надуманными, а его обида – высосанной из пальца. Сейчас ситуация виделась иначе. 

\- Нат? – во второй уже раз позвал подругу Роджерс. – Ты в норме?

\- Да, - немного нервно и оттого неестественно улыбнулась та. – Задумалась.

\- Расскажешь? – улыбнулся Стив так, как только он один умел – душой.

\- Что нас ждет? – спросила вдруг Романофф. – Что после нас останется, кроме дурной памяти и жизней, которые мы не спасли?

Вопрос выбил Роджерса из колеи. А ведь и вправду – что? Люди почему-то не любят помнить добро, ведь это их к чему-то обязывает. Например, хотя бы не отвечать злом. 

\- Ну, думаю, нас добрым словом помянут те, кого мы все же спасти сумели, - скривился тот в подобии улыбки, но не было сил играть, да и незачем. 

\- А я говорила не об этом, - с хитринкой заметила Вдова. – Это я – ущербная, не могу иметь своих детей, но ты, Стив… Неужели ты решил сдаться?

\- Ничего я еще не решил, - вздохнул тот. – Но он ведь с этим… Славом.

\- У Владислава Новицкого есть жена, - четко и с расстановкой, как для ребенка пояснила та. – Ее имя Марина. У них трое детей – близнецы и младший сын. 

\- К чему ты это все мне говоришь?

\- К тому, что близнецов, скорее всего, прятали – Тони прятал, - пояснила Нат. – А где лучше всего спрятать?

\- Не тяни, Вдова, - все больше раздражался Роджерс.

\- Я к тому, что рассказать Тони ничего не мог. И больше того, я почти уверена, что ни Роудс, ни Пеппер, ни Хэппи не в курсе. Может быть знал Джарвис, и то не факт. С их ментальными способностями, с их громким именем они бы стали вечной мишенью.

\- Да понимаю я это! – взорвался тот. – Но мне… Мне больно, Наташа! Знаю, что сам виноват, но и Тони ведь не святой!

\- О, вот это ты прямо в точку! – хихикнула Романофф. – Вы друг друга стоите, поверь! Но, знаешь, Стив? Ты сам его выбрал, так что, не жалуйся теперь, - и снова хихикнула.

\- Я даже представить не могу, КАК теперь с ним разговаривать! – Стивен вскочил с места и заходил по комнате, протаптывая чахлый коврик до дыр. – Мы оба столько наговорили друг другу, что!… 

\- Никто не виноват в случайности, - Нат подошла незаметно, положив горячую ладонь ему на плечо. – Ты ведь не сдашься? Не позволишь себе потерять их?

\- Нет, Вдова, - вдохнул тот, словно сам себе что-то обещал. – Не сдамся. Вот только боюсь, шансов у меня немного. У нас всех, если ты помнишь, что сказали близнецы.

\- Это проблема, что и говорить, - призналась Романофф. – Эти двое меня чертовски напугали.

\- Они ненавидят меня, - пожаловался Стивен. – Слышала, ЧТО они говорили? А главное – КАК они говорили! 

\- Ты обидел их папочку, чего ты ждал? – деланно удивилась Романофф. – Тебе нужно решить с Тони раньше, чем они вновь возьмутся за нас.

\- Проще сказать, чем сделать, - пробормотал тот, а затем все же спросил, отчего-то краснея. – Нат, а я и вправду такой, как они сказали? 

\- Стивен Грант Роджерс, - грозно заявила та, упирая кулаки в бока. – Я сейчас повторю за Рамлоу – и только попробуй ему проболтаться, но мы все такие. Мы все делаем то, что хотим, совершаем ошибки, кидаемся их исправлять, если конечно нам это нужно, боремся с собой, потакаем себе, договариваемся с совестью, или же идем у нее на поведу. Потому что мы люди. А близнецы – дети. Особенно по сравнению с нами. Им свойственно видеть только одну сторону медали, концентрироваться на ней, игнорировать все то, что не укладывается в общую картину, - помолчала, а затем добавила. – А вот Тони прилетел и спас нас. Если бы он и вправду не хотел больше нас знать, стал бы помогать? 

\- Стал бы, - уверенно заявил Стив. – Спас, а затем сделал вид, что просто проходил мимо. 

\- Думаю, ты можешь попытаться связаться с Рамлоу. – как-то совсем без перехода заявила Вдова, а затем хитро усмехнулась. – Он питает к тебе слабость. 

\- Что? – Роджерс даже отвлекся от самокопания. – Ты это о чем?

\- Ну, я точно знаю, что ты был его самым любимым супергероем, - шепотом сказала Нат. – У него карточек с Капитаном было больше, чем у Коулсона. Не скажу, откуда я это узнала, но сведения точны.

\- Ты и Рамлоу? – скептически хмыкнул тот. – Как мило! – и улыбнулся – проказливо, радуясь, что теперь у него будет, чем подкалывать подругу. – Поэтому он нас так долго ловил в Торговом?

\- Вот сам у него и спросишь! – независимо скрестив руки на груди, заявила Наташа.

На самом деле, она не знала ответа на этот вопрос. И только будущее покажет, узнает ли. Хотя, надо признать, такой Брок ей понравился – честно рычащий, но пытающийся помочь, больше не смотрящий на всех, будто через прицел. Нет, причина у него была достойная, нечего сказать, и тем неприятнее был осадок. И ведь не нашлось человека, который бы захотел после Гидры во всем разобраться. Сказали – предатель. Ну, значит, так и есть, к чему еще вопросы?

\- Я спрошу, Наташа, - пообещал ей Стивен. – Ты права, нельзя так просто сдаваться и отказываться от того, что наше по праву!

\- Наше? – и выгнула бровь.

\- Ну, ты ведь тоже не будешь сдаваться, правда?

Агент Романофф промолчала – не потому, что ей не было, что сказать. Было. Но не сейчас, и не Стиву.

***

Близнецы сидели на диване в своем доме. Вернее, в доме отца. Напротив них стоял сам Влад Новицкий, в кресле расположилась Марина Новицкая – его супруга. Она была бетой, очень красивой бетой – высокая, сероглазая блондинка с почти юношеской фигурой, тонкими пальцами и очаровательно хитрыми лисьими глазами. Тони Старк же стоял у окна, привалившись к стене – и хотел бы сесть, но взрывная натура не давала надолго оставаться недвижимым.

\- Итак, - начал Влад. – Рассказывайте.

\- Ты все знаешь, зачем переливать из пустого в порожнее? – пожала плечами Злата, независимо поведя плечами. 

\- Не хами отцу! - бросила Марина. – И отвечайте. Вадим?

\- Мам, ну вот только не начинай! – почти простонал тот. – Ты и сама видел, как было плохо папе!

\- И ты хочешь, чтобы стало еще хуже? – спросила она, сощурившись, словно хищник, который напал на след.

\- Нет, конечно! – взвыл молодой альфа. – Ты чего, мама?!

\- А ты знаешь, что твой папа все еще…

\- Марина, не надо об этом, - попросил Старк, пряча глаза.

\- Надо, - припечатала та. – Ты сам себе врешь, Антон. Ты любишь своего капитана - вы связаны. Вы оба погорячились, сказали такое, о чем жалеете, сделали неправильные выводы, что и привело к тому, что мы имеем сейчас. Но мириться гордыня не дает, да?

\- Па-а-п? Это что, правда? – почти обиженно протянула Злата. – Ты все еще… ну, чувствуешь… к нему?

\- Дочка, я… Я не знаю, - признался Тони. – Чем больше я обо всем этом думаю, тем более абсурдной кажется ситуация.

\- Вы Антона до смерти перепугали, - заметил тем временем Влад. – Он прямо из больницы за вами кинулся. Не стыдно?

\- Больницы?! – у близнецов одинаково вытянулись мордашки.

\- Не пугай их, - шикнул на альфу Старк. – Мой подопечный попал в переплет, навещал его.

\- Питера? – догадалась Злата. – Когда ты уже его усыновишь?

\- Я не могу его усыновить, поскольку у него уже есть тетя, - хмыкнул тот. 

\- Так разделите опекунство, - фыркнул Вадим. – Не проблема же.

\- А Харли? – не удержалась девушка. – Какие у тебя отговорки по этому поводу?

\- Не хами папе! – выговорила ей Марина. – Пока все это вас касаться не должно.

\- Ага, вы просто поставите нас перед фактом, - кивнул Вадим.

\- Именно, - согласился старший альфа, понимая, что никакой воспитательной беседы не получится – остается надеяться на здравый смысл своих детей и удачу. Она им все пригодится.

***

Брок с дочерью обживались в служебной квартире, наотрез отказавшись жить на базе, Башне Старка, в доме, который Тони им предложил. Это было немного слишком – зачем двум людям особняк в три этажа? А вот квартирка была что надо – просторная, светлая, двухэтажная, с парой гостевых комнат и ванных комнат. Да и район нормальный – ни тебе зверской элиты, ни откровенного криминала. Мебель уже была расставлена, но на вкус Брока была несколько вычурной – Трейси с ним согласилась. Было решено поменять ее при первой возможности.

Что можно было сказать о Трейси Рамлоу? Ну, на отца она похожа не была: насколько сам Брок был черноволосым и кареглазым, настолько его дочь была пепельноволосой блондинкой с ярко-голубыми глазами. Там где он – смуглый, там Трейси – как молоко белая. В общем, экстерьер в них родню не выдавал. Выдавал характер. Оба Рамлоу были упрямы сверх меры, целеустремленные и амбициозные, скрытные почти всегда, но умеющие и любящие поговорить обо всем, что напрямую не касается их. 

\- Чем ты теперь займешься? – поинтересовалась дочь, пытаясь приготовить хоть что-то полезное и не отвратительное на вкус – проспорила потому что.

\- Старк велел пока обживаться, а потом буду тренировать его ребят. Кого, правда, я так и не понял, – отозвался он, с улыбкой наблюдая за страданиями родимого чадо. – А ты?

\- Вернусь в колледж, - фыркнула та, пытаясь отбросить со лба прядь волос, но та упрямо лезла в глаза и рот. – Я уже отправила письма и… Ох, чтоб тебя! – и выбросила странного вида смесь в мусорное ведро.

\- Не ругайся! – Брок погрозил ей пальцем, но не удержался и рассмеялся в голос. – Прости, ребенок, но ты смешная.

\- Ладно, сдаюсь, - заявила Трейси, обрушиваясь на стул напротив родителя. – Признаю поражение – лежачего не бьют.

\- А добивают, - кивнул Брок. – Пицца?

\- Пицца! – согласилась она. – Буду готова через пару минут! – и упорхнула.

Сложно было поверить, что это теперь – его жизнь. Больше не нужно бежать и скрываться, не нужно мстить – себе и все остальным. А можно просто пойти со своим ребенком, скажем, в пиццерию! Можно сделать еще столько всего, что дух от этой мысли захватывает! Брок еще долго будет вставать по ночам, подходить к двери в комнату Трейси и слушать ее дыхание. Ибо – жива! И от мыслей о том, что его ребенок скоро снова уедет нехило так потряхивало! Но и не отпустить нельзя – не дело это сидеть в четырех стенах да тешить отцовскую паранойю! А значит – справится. Не может не справиться!

И Трейси уезжает, обещая звонить каждый день.

А спустя еще две недели его находит Стив Роджерс и просит о помощи.

Некий финал.


End file.
